


Goddamn Vampires

by antisocialextrovert



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, M/M, Sex scenes in later chapters, Vampire Killua Zoldyck, Vampire Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Vampires, Werewolf Gon Freecs, Witch Canary, Witch Kurapika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialextrovert/pseuds/antisocialextrovert
Summary: Kurapika ended up being held captive while trying to save Leorio. It only goes downhill from there.Killua, Canary and Gon work together as a team to save the witch and their human friend.
Relationships: Canary/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Machi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 55





	1. Hypnosis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika has a weird encounter with his good friend Leorio. Him and Canary must devise a plan to get to the bottom of his behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOO! I am quite the beginner in writing, I may not be as descriptive as the next person, but I'm trying my best! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! The next one is definitely in the works!

"Leorio?" 

A young man with a stack of books in hand stopped in front of a table outside of a cafe. His face had surprise written all over it, under the impression that his good friend had another time consuming and busy shift at the hospital. At least, that's what he was told. Leorio's face transitioned from complete seriousness, (from his conversation with the female sitting next to him) to bubbly under the span of one second. Kurapika would be lying if he said the change in facial expression didn't raise goosebumps across his skin. 

"Oh hey, Pika!" With a small gesture, Leorio waved his hand at the confused blonde who now averted his eyes at his blonde haired companion. No doubt studying her character with prying eyes. "Uhh, this is my good friend, Pakunoda," he introduced only after realizing Kurapika's stare. If this situation wasn't serious, he'd break out a smirk with an urge to laugh. Pakunoda lazily brought up a single hand to wave at the blonde, who bowed his head, never changing his confused expression. 

Leorio's behavior has been very off as of recently. Pages of Kurapika's family grimoire has been ripped out. He suspected it'd be Leorio, who suddenly became interested in spell casting and Kurapika's family history. Due to the lack of evidence he has against Leorio, he couldn't accuse his good friend of theft, even if he knows at the bottom of his heart this is his doing. Instead, he spent his time consulting with another friend of his who suggested to keep a close eye on the doctor.

"You told me you had a shift at the hospital," The doctor lowered his head ever so slightly and the natural glow in his eyes faded into the darkness of his deep colored irises. It was clear who the winner is of their unofficial staring contest when Kurapika's stance nearly faltered - submitting to the hardness of Leorio's glare. It almost seemed like his feet moved on their own as the blonde took a cautious step back away from their table.

"I'm on a date," his friend replied with a dark tone in his voice, resulting in every nerve in Kurapika's body running cold with the only thing he can describe as fear. He became paralyzed, engulfed in Leorio's gaze, like his eyes were asking for something, _demanding_ something. Inch by inch, every muscle, every limb and movement became numb. It was as though time as frozen in this moment when Kurapika found himself lost in a trance he couldn't shake out of.

The only train of thought he had is, _when did Leorio have access to this type of power?_ Then, the thought vanished into nothingness and replaced with the urge to do what this man wanted. Slender fingers loosened their grip on the books pressed up against his chest followed by a dull pain on his feet, being the only thing to pull him out of his hypnotic state. A thin sheet of sweat coated the man's body, hands trembled in nervousness while bending down to retrieve the open books. 

A shadow loomed over the young man that belonged to Leorio. Said man bent down in front of the Kurta male to cup one of his cheeks, urging him to make eye contact once more. With a deep inhale through his nostrils, the blonde's chocolate brown eyes met with Leorio's dark ones once more - this time, Kurapika lowered his upper eyelids ever so slightly. "You're not-"

"Ooh," Leorio breathed out in fascination, swiftly cutting off the blonde's sentence. He placed the last book in Kurapika's arms, then helped him up with one harsh grip on his bicep. "I should really get back to my date, now." Leorio voiced, dark and deep. "I'll see you around, Pika."

He blinked twice, feeling himself come back to his senses bit by bit. The sound of the cars driving, the pedestrians talking and birds singing their tunes slowly invaded the blonde's eardrums after being tuned out from the hypnosis. "Kurapika?"

Chocolate brown eyes looked around the area, taking in the scenery before he remembered where he was at this moment. His eyes widened in response to Leorio's cheery smile.

Canary will have to hear about this urgently. Kurapika nodded his head, not finding any strength in his vocal chords to speak and turned on his heel practically speeding away from the two at the table. Pakunoda and Leorio both watched, burning their stares into his back. 

"You erased his memories," Pakunoda spoke once he was far enough from hearing distance.

"Not entirely. I must give him credit, though. He almost fought it." The young woman turned to Leorio, who was still peering at Kurapika's direction.

"Should he be a problem, we'll have to dispose of him,"

"Now, now. I don't think that'll be necessary." He didn't even have to look at Pakunoda to know she has a look of both interest and confusion. "He is a Kuratan, after all. Kurapika is of rare blood and I'll be damned if we allow him to slip through our fingers."

"I'm telling you Canary, he just isn't himself." Kurapika vented. He wasted absolutely no time making his way to the cafe his dear friend owned after the bizarre encounter with Leorio and the mystery girl, Machi. Said friend hummed in thought whilst delicately wiping the round wooden table in front of the blonde. Her brown eyes were focused, staring at nothing in particular, but in deep thought at what could be the cause of Leorio's behavior recently. At first, when Kurapika voiced his complaints Canary thought he'd be over exaggerating about the situation, that Leorio was just having a bad day and needed time and space away from his friends. Canary experienced the weird behavior first hand, when she locked eyes with Leorio through the window of the cafe, the darkness radiating in his irises not only frightened her down to the very core of her soul, but forced her to cast a protection spell on a few items and deliver them as gifts to a small number of people she cares for.

Due to the way Leorio toyed with his mind, Kurapika left out the most important detail of their encounter - the hypnosis. 

"If you're certain Leorio isn't himself," The young woman started off whilst walking to another table, "then you'll have to see what's causing his behavior." Kurapika waited patiently as Canary gathered her thoughts in the quiet setting. "Invite him out to have a good time. If he accepts, we'll come up with a plan." 

It had been days later when Kurapika and Leorio met up with each other again. Just like Canary and Kurapika both planned. Leorio had responded in a matter of minutes, like he'd been waiting for this moment after their encounter at the café. Since Kurapika has no use for a phone, they used Canary's to contact the doctor which lead them to their meet up. 

Hands were tucked in the pockets of the doctor's coat and he breathed out a cloud of carbon dioxide into the atmosphere. It became cold in late October, Leorio could even spot a few flurries here and there, needless to say, Winter is his least favorite season. The sound of shoes tapping against the pavement redirected his attention to the left, where Kurapika could be seen. 

"I apologize if I made you wait this long," Kurapika smiled at the doctor, his thick Kurta accent was something Leorio had never gotten used to. The other man shook his head at the blonde, reaching forward to tuck his soft, blonde strands behind his ear. This gesture surprised Kurapika nonetheless, Leorio may be a pervert, but he was never this bold. 

"Not at all." There was a pregnant pause between the two adults and the sound drowned out for the Kurta once more when Leorio stared into his soul as he did just a few days prior. The setting sun's reflection in his eyes immediately dulled - of course, he's being hypnotized again. "Shall we?" The Kuratan nodded and followed Leorio silently, like a lost puppy. The walk was slightly awkward, at least, for Kurapika. The same couldn't be said for Leorio, who kept a clean, straight posture and focused eyes on his destination. 

"Is this amusing to you? Toying with my mind?" Kurapika couldn't hold in his emotions, every bone in his body wanted to punch his friend into next week. Leorio's response to the question was an all knowing smirk. Kurapika couldn't see it, but he could _feel_ it. The doctor was expecting that question, just like earlier. 

A deep chuckle forced itself out of Leorio's mouth. "If I'm being completely honest with you, yes." With all of his remaining will power that he currently had, he pushed himself to remain silent, waiting for the doctor to continue. "You're one of the few people almost successful in fighting my hypnosis," There was another pause between them until they made a stop at a local restaurant, Leorio spoke once more. "Did you bring it?" 

Without another word spoken by the Kurta, a grimoire was revealed from his shoulder bag with characters unrecognizable by the doctor. A spell book created by Kuratan and can only be read by the Kuratan. How the hell did he know to bring it? "Then, let's get started, shall we?" 

And there they sat across from each other at a small booth in the local restaurant with food barely picked at and pushed to the side of their table. An opened book is displayed with words, characters and pictures - Leorio has to admit, he's pretty impressed at the spells the Kuratan produced. 

"And what's that one?" 

A frustrated sigh and a harsh look were both directed at Leorio's way. " _This one_ is a spell for replenishing your reproductive organs." 

"..Oh,"

Okay, maybe _some_ of the spells they came up with.

"If you would shut up, I can find the spell you're looking for." Kurapika huffed whilst flipping another page, careful not to cause any ripping. 

"I'll have to take extra precautions, you are fighting it after all." The blonde's eyes met with Leorio's, mentally asking him: _what are you talking about?_

"Your ability to speak freely is the biggest sign. Which tells me there's more to you than you let on. You must be one powerful witch." One slow blink from the blonde was enough indication for Leorio to know he's right about the young man in front of him. It's kind of cute how he can be read like an open book despite the fact he tries to hide his emotions.

"Then you know I won't help you." 

Then it was quiet between the two, the air thick with tension - a battle for superiority was held in the mix of it all. Both held their ground for dominance, when Kurapika felt his own conscious crumble into pieces, his eye twitched as a reflex and a pained groan followed soon after. "Okay, _okay!_ " His head began to hurt, fighting off the mind control is clearly a challenge in itself. A content smile is plastered on the face of Leorio. A face that said, _that's what I thought._

Unbeknownst to Leorio, moment he opened his spell book, he knew exactly knew what exact page the required spell was on and the items needed to cast it. Kurapika never thought such a spell could exist, especially in his grimoire. While he was stalling and flipping through each and every page, many thoughts crossed through is already corrupted mind, questions that will continue to be left unanswered so long as his mind stays in its current state. It's baffling, nerve-wracking and worst of all, humiliating, being forced to help in this manner.

Every thought was pushed back into his subconscious when his name was called. The Kurta's eyes looked at bleeding ones that belongs to Leorio. Tears of blood were streaming down his cheeks and dripped into his lap, staining his suit pants. 

Leorio is dying.

"I think that's enough of your stalling. If you don't find the spell, this body will die." 

Of course he knew.

A heavy feeling in his stomach was definitely hard to ignore, the heart beat pulsating through his ear drums made his head hurt even more than it already did. There is certainly no time to process this moment right now. His lips parted to repeat the word, "Die?" 

"Mm.. I suppose you're not the only one fighting me." Leorio wiped the blood away with the cheap napkins the restaurant had to offer them. His cheeks were now a tinted red color from the smeared blood. 

"Say, Kurapika. How familiar are you with Spiders?~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, Kurapika got himself into some trouble.. if only he had a phone to contact Canary with.
> 
> The ending was rushed, sorry about that. It was the excitement of posting this. I absolutely LOVE constructive criticism, so, if there's anything you wanna share, leave a comment below! 
> 
> Next chapter coming soon!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika gets dragged into a situation he can't get himself out of. 
> 
> Soo, Killua x Canary, anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get this chapter out as fast as possible, apologies if it seems rushed or repetitive of any kind! Enjoy this chapter!
> 
> IT'S NOT EDITED.

Spiders? Just the thought of them made Kurapika want to take refuge under a heavy blanket. But, in the back of his corrupted mind, he knew Leorio isn't talking about that type of spider. God, he hated hints. 

It has been days since he last saw Canary, he wondered how she was doing right now. Probably hanging out with that mystery boy with 'the most beautiful and bright blue eyes she's ever seen,' meanwhile, the blonde has been practically glued to Leorio's side ever since their meeting. Through his clouded mind, he tried to think of what could be the cause of distress on the doctor's body. If he wasn't being hypnotized, he could figure it out in a matter of minutes and Leorio's condition would be solved. 

As of right now, the blonde sat blindfolded in a cab beside the doctor. 

"Why am I deprived of one of my senses, again?" Kurapika questioned and turned his head to the window, picturing the darkened sky from the clouds that threatened to pour rain down onto the earth. This question made the doctor sigh, this wasn't the first time he asked this question and he predicted it won't be the last.

"For the time being, we have a hideout. To prevent you from remembering the location, I'll have to blindfold you from seeing the route we take. I'm sure you understand." 

"Sure," the blonde started, now turning his head to the doctor, he's practically fuming. "You're shattering my mind into pieces so, I cannot think straight, I haven't seen my _best_ friend in days, you've been going through my grimoires and you're acting like an asshole. I can most definitely understand that, Leorio." To show he's displeased (that would be an understatement) at this moment, he crossed his arms against his chest and exhaled a harsh breath. 

In their time of peaceful silence, Leorio blinked a couple of times at the surprising outburst he received from the blonde before speaking in a sarcastic tone, "thanks for understanding." 

"Leorio? Shut up." 

* * *

The last of the costumers left the witch's cafe and a sigh of relief was exhaled from her lungs as she wiped down a table with a damp washcloth. "Canary?" She turned her head to the voice calling her and presented a tired smile to her friend, Amane. "I'm gonna head home, now." Canary waved off her dear friend who left to get some much-needed rest. The bell rang for the second to last time of the night and finally, the cafe is empty, just like she daydreamed about. 

The ding of the bell indicated someone walked in, and a small gasp of excitement was heard from the girl who turned around, expecting to see her stubborn blonde friend who would be apologizing for not being around to hear Canary vent about her not so serious problems. "Oh, it's you." Her excited expression toned down to at least 4%. 

"Ouch." The man with beautiful icy blue eyes hissed in fake hurt. Canary walked up to him with a kind smile and pulled her boyfriend (at least, that what she thinks he is to her) into a hug. Protective arms were wrapped around her small frame. 

"I apologize, you know I'm always excited to see you." She looked up, resting her chin against Killua's chest to make eye contact with him. She was hoping to see Kurapika, as he's been MIA recently and it's no coincidence that Leorio practically fell off the radar. 

You're worried about him, aren't you?" Canary only nodded and a frown formed on her lips. She'd never forgiven herself if something tragic were to happen to her best friend while she sat around, giving customers their caffeinated beverages. "Can't you do one of those location spells?" Killua suggested, earning a dumbfounded look from the woman against his body.

  
Sometimes, Canary forgot she was a witch, herself. 

  
Killua helped Canary roll out a world map onto one of the bigger tables in the cafe. Canary placed three white candles on each side of the map and lit them, their dim light cast the shadows of both supernatural beings in the cafe. From Canary's pocket, she pulled out a piece of paper with ragged edges - a piece of Kurapika's grimoire. The blue-eyed vampire flashed a questionable look her way. 

"What? It belonged to him _and_ you always have to be prepared," she nearly huffed, gently placing the piece of paper on the continent of Yorbia. The witch closed her eyes and channeled all of the energy in the atmosphere her way, the fire igniting the white candles rose in response as she whispered a small chant under her breath, Killua couldn't quite make out. Instead, he observed the witch who had her mindset of finding her friend. 

Through the small chants, a grunt could be heard from the girl - the spell isn't working. The nerves in her hand stiffened as if they were dumped in a bucket of ice water and left to sit in it for hours. "Canary?" They trembled, and every vein made an appearance, blackening under the back of her hands, making them look varicose on her soft skin. Now, that creeped the vampire out. "Canary- Oh, shit!" The entire map burst into flames as the last reminder that the spell failed. Once most of the map was burnt, the flames, including the candles, disappeared into nothing. The pain in Canary's hands subsided, the black veins shrunk and went back to their ordinary color. 

"It didn't work." ~~Well, that was pretty obvious,~~ she thought to herself. A soft hand grabbed onto hers, and the disappointing feeling that washed over her nearly went away. 

"I'm sure you'll do everything you can. If there's anything I can do-" 

_"No,"_ Canary said almost a little too loud. Vampires and witches - there has been a brutal war between the two species since the dawn of time. Witches have been banished from their covens and stripped of their powers for having such a relationship with the "blood-sucking monstrosities" as they call them, and the vampires - well, they'd either target the witches who threatened to taint their oh so pure bloodline or kill the vampire for committing such a sin. 

Killua's family - the most well-known vampires in the world besides the Spiders are very proud of their vampire bloodline, Canary felt the judgment from Illumi firsthand when he caught Killua speaking to her. His dark, manipulative irises were directed at the woman when scolding his younger brother, when Killua finally noticed, he stopped Illumi from his death stare. After that incident, she made a mental note to stay away from his family from now on. "I mean.. I'm sure he's fine. I'm overreacting." The white-haired man didn't seem too convinced, had he asked her once more, she would've denied it as she always does. 

Instead, he brushed it off and helped the girl clean up the mess she singlehandedly created, then he patiently waited outside while she locked up the cafe for the night. 

"Uhh," The vampire started off

"So?" Canary spoke at the same time as he did.

"I'm sorry, you go first," Killua smiled at the shorter female who laughed softly in response, 

"No, no. It's fine, go ahead." 

Killua intertwined his fingers into hers, tightly holding onto her hand as if it'd be the last time he'd do it for a while. "I bought a hotel room, would you-"

"Yes!" 

Thank god, he didn't have to finish the sentence. He would've dropped dead of embarrassment right in front of the witch.

* * *

"Is this the boy you were talking about?" A man with a deep voice asked, Kurapika sat down silently, staring at Leorio's... unique friends. The man continued, " _He's_ the one who's supposed to cast the spell?" While the brute spoke, Kurapika's eyes were focused on his teeth, his eyes didn't deceive him at all, he caught sight of his sharp teeth on both sides of his mouth. Fangs. Oh shit, these people are-

"Inside of his grimoire, he has the perfect resurrection spell," Leorio spoke, his eyes directed onto the blonde. "He's a strong one, too. He's been fighting my hypnosis." After Leorio was done speaking, everyone murmured under their breathe in awe. It had been a _very_ rare occurrence when a witch could resist even a small portion of compulsion, this boy now piqued the interest of everyone in this abandoned building. The doctor raised his hand and they all stopped speaking in an instant.

Since when did _Leorio_ have such authority over vampires?

"We've gathered a few materials needed for this spell along the way, but the most important thing we'll need is inside of a tomb." Kurapika nearly rolled his eyes when Leorio sat next to him, he could care less for this conversation, he just wanted to go home and sleep.

The vampire with the topknot narrowed his eyes, first at Kurapika then, onto the doctor who had a smirk on his face since the moment they've arrived. His eyes had excitement written all over them. "You don't mean.."

"Oh, but I do, Nobunaga." Leorio clenched Kurapika's right shoulder and dug his fingernails into the cotton material of his Kurta attire. 

"We're going to Meteor City." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor mind-controlled Kurapika! Now he has to help random people he doesn't even know. More importantly, Leorio is a weirdo!
> 
> Canary and Killua are so CUTE.
> 
> Would this chapter be considered a filler?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been blessed with Killunary with slight Gon!
> 
> After this, Kurapika will forever hate vampires. And you cannot convince him otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve been dead, I’m SO SORRYYYY. ): I will never discontinue this story no matter how long I’m dead for! and I’ve restarted this chapter at least 4 times. IT WAS FRUSTRATING. And I refuse to read the first two chapters for a recap. So if something doesn’t make sense then uhhh, let me know? (:
> 
> ALSO ILY IF YOU’RE READING THIS. STAY COOL. 
> 
> (I need a beta reader)
> 
> ~NOT EDITED~

**Curarpikt,**

**feɾt͡sumegɾi liŋganal! t͡suɾiʒei t͡sunovalai kuwata?**

**hudɾaʃain afoɾunʒe kuɾezɾau, hulilja koʒiʒid͡ʒa t͡ʃukaiʒau!!**

**~Kanaria.**

Closed and focused eyes pictured a blonde boy with a thick accent. The small piece of paper that was written on, crumbled in between cupped hands and intertwined fingers until it disappeared into thin air. Message successful. 

It had been days since she heard from Kurapika, at first, she didn't mind it, he was a busy man. It came to a point where she realized in his absence that he would always find a way to contact her, even if it was to say he's alive and well.

"Canary?" She faced her lover who stood at the door with his hand placed on the doorknob. "Are you ready? Gon is waiting for us." That's right. After nearly losing his sanity at Whale Island, Gon decided to visit his friends in Yorknew City, where he'll be staying for a few days to catch up. The witch slid off of the edge of the bed in silence, her legs felt like jelly and nausea bloomed in the pit of her empty stomach. "You're worried," Killua declared. The vampire could practically feel the aura of distress radiating off of the witch and flowing into the comfort of their shared hotel room.

Canary nodded, her eyes directed to the horrifying shade of blue on the carpet beneath her feet. With a couple of footsteps and a small gesture, the couple’s hands were connected and intertwined. “He will be fine. Hey,” soft hands cupped both sides of her cheeks as he tilted her face up to look into his gorgeously icy blue eyes that were shining from the iridescent light hanging from the ceiling. “He’ll be fine.” He reassured in a tone so soft it’d be the first time Canary has ever heard or seen a side of him that was even capable of doing so.

The witch exhaled a steady stream of carbon dioxide from her lips. She couldn’t trust her voice at the moment so she nodded to him instead. “You’re still worried, aren’t you?”

Another nod.

“But, you’re calm now?”

And another one.

“Okay. After we visit Gon, I’ll help you look for your friend.-“

”Best friend.”

”What?”

”He’s my best friend.”

Killua’s eye twitched. What a way to make someone jealous without even trying.

* * *

It’s been long, too long since they’ve linked up with the one person who is the reason why everyone met each other. Whether he liked it or not, Gon is the leader of their friend group, he’s the light of their life, an angel in disguise.

If Canary was being honest, she had her doubts about Gon. He most likely doesn’t know it, but there is something off about him. If she were comparing how much of a “human” Gon and Leorio were, she’d most definitely choose Leorio to have more humanity than Gon without a second thought. 

Being a witch, she is able to sense these things like it’s second nature. Thankfully, she wasn’t as mean to Gon as she was to Killua.

”Killua! This is Canary, the girl I told you about!” She recalled him saying a couple years ago. Back then, Killua hated witches just as much as Canary hated vampires with a burning passion. Gon could sense this from a mile and tried to make them get along. Though he was successful, it took him an entire year to do so.   
  


Retorts and death threats were exchanged between the pair with poor Gon stuck in the middle of it. He could not have foreseen something like this coming — he had no idea about supernatural beings at the time. So what would a person with no more ideas do? Go to their almost non existent father for some advice, who’s single word response was “alcohol!” And that seemed to do the trick for the pair. After a night of drunken fun, they could finally stand to be in the same room as one another. And it only took 5 and a half months. 

The other half, they slowly learned more about each other’s background. Canary felt more comfortable knowing Killua’s mom was half witch and half vampire and that he knew a thing or two about spells. It was also surprising to Killua how a witch who still has her sanity intact came from Meteor City, just like his mom. “It’s not that bad! In fact, when you decide you ever want to visit, I’ll serve as your guide!” She said with a smile that could melt Killua’s heart.   
  


Ever since then, they’ve grown to be friends and their friendship grown into something more. 

Kurapika on the other hand, refuses to meet Killua. Canary has tried to convince him a few times. Before she met Kurapika, she never would’ve thought someone could be just as stubborn as she can be. 

Being born and raised as a Kurata, there are strict rules to be held. There were many disagreements when he made the decision to move to Yorknew City, there are so many vampires scattered around the city, most businesses (excluding Canary’s) close at dusk. 

It was his mother who convinced the village elder to allow her only son to leave. “He needs to learn how to defend himself!” Kurapika told Canary what his mother said on his first day on his own and proceeded to call her a badass.

These days before his disappearance, Kurapika had become easier and easier to persuade. He wasn’t an idiot, he just ignored all of the hints the younger witch threw at him - his way of saying “fine, now leave me alone,” and gods, she was almost overly excited for their meeting, with a date planned out, what place they would eat at and the conversations she’d have to start as a failed success to talk the awkwardness away. 

They’ve now entered the small cafe after their peaceful walk — if you chose to ignore the stares of disgusted witches along the way. 

“Killua! Canary!” A voice they known all too well yelled from across the small shop. Canary was the first pull Gon in a bone crushing hug that lasted all of 5 seconds. Killua and Gon bumped their fists together with satisfied grins on their features. If only Kurapika and Leorio were here to fill in the gaps of their circle.   
  
“So?” He asked the two sitting across from him. “What’s been going on?”   
  


* * *

If there was one thing Kurapika hated, it was being stared at. His skin paled hideously, the bags under his eyes darkened due to the lack of sleep from the past few days. The wounds on his wrists and ankles reopened and burned with each harsh movement he made. The blood dripped on the concrete and gods, the Boss wanted a taste of it. He wanted to suck every last drop of Kurapika’s rare blood from his body. 

“Hurry up.” The other blonde - Phinks stood over the witch, who had been preparing the spell for the reincarnation of their boss.   
  


“Maybe I would if you would stop pestering me.” Kurapika took the sac of ashes then dumped them into the tub of mud. His eyes met with Leorio’s, he’s finally ready for the last, most important ingredient. His blood. 

Besides him being a witch with a rare trait, he was also the only candidate for resurrecting the vampire as they both have AB type blood. Kudos to Shalnark for that specific fact about the witch.

Feitan was the one who dumped all 10 units of blood from the buckets into the mud, Kurapika was tired of the metallic smell, it made him nauseous and he pitied Leorio for having to deal with that on a daily basis at the hospital, before he was possessed. 

A pendant with a dark blue crystal was pulled out of Kurapika’s pocket. Phinks and Pakunoda both helped Leorio lay in front of the Kurata. “I will put your soul into the pendant and—,” 

“We’ve been through this already, just get on with it.”

Annoying. Each and every single vampire in the room. Kurapika rolled his chocolate brown eyes without another word and placed the pendant on top of Leorio’s chest. His hands levitated above it.

Kurapika chanted in an unknown language (probably his mother tongue), and the thing possessing Leorio could quite literally feel his soul being sucked out. Half of him shocked and the other half expected this outcome, especially from a witch like Kurapika. 

The faces of Pakunoda, Feitan, Phinks and Kurapika soon faded into the cold darkness of the pendant. How fucked up he must be to feel comfort in the emptiness of the stone. As if he’s meant to be there. The stone brightened in color once the first part of the spell was complete, his soul had been successfully transferred into the pendant.

Finally, Leorio didn’t have to endlessly fight for his body, anymore. He’s free. A quick wave of relief washed over the witch from watching the human’s well rested face. Kurapika didn’t have time for celebrating though, there were a group of ruthless vampires surrounding him and awaiting the arrival of their resurrected friend.  
  
A cracking sound came from the stone, it wouldn’t be able to hold the vampire’s soul for too long, Kurapika had to move fast or the spell could take a turn for the worst. Holding it into the palm into his hands seemed to make it crack even more, the once warm pendant now dropped in temperature, being so cold it felt like fire against his skin. 

The pendant was dropped into the concoction and although it pained him to do so, he used a single finger to push it down into the middle. 

Another chant had been repeated in the same language as before. He’s been pushed too hard — feeling faint, his nerves were burning with the need to stop and warm blood rolled out of his nostrils. His closed eyes only enhanced the pain he’s feeling at this moment.

For the past few days, while they were draining him of his blood almost to the brink of death, he tried explaining the dangers of doing spells when one his malnourished and dehydrated. As expected, they had no care in the world for his condition.   
  
In the midst of his body giving out of him, the mixture hardened in the middle and oh god, the pain worsened by the minute it made him think which was worse: getting mutilated by a group of vampires at once at the failed attempt to resurrect their vampire friend? Or having to endure the pain for a few more minutes for the sake of Leorio? 

No. He couldn’t do it, the pain is too much for his body to handle. But he knew he _had to._ Whether he could or not. Leorio’s short life depends on this moment, he’ll be damned if they both had to die tonight. So, he pushed through it and continued his chants. Once the mixture fully hardened, he ceased the spell altogether and the pain only got worse from there.

Two long minutes had passed while everyone was waiting in anticipation. And nothing happened at all. Feitan was ready to beat the Kurta‘s face in. 

“Hey... Hey! Why isn’t it working? You said it’d work.” Everyone roamed their eyes towards the witch who had been wheezing through the pain. If breathing hurt, talking would, too. So, he decided not to say anything more. 

“If you don’t start talking, I will kill your human friend right here, then, I’ll kill you,” A few more painful wheezes and Kurapika was talking through the burning sensation in his lungs.

”I.. told you I’d be too weak for the spell. You didn’t listen. And that’s on you,” 

Phinks and Feitan both stepped forward to the weakened witch. “Say that again.” 

Kurapika grit his teeth together. “I said—!”   
  
Through the hardened material, a hand reached up and made everyone turn their heads. There’s no way in hell it could’ve worked. Not in his condition. 

The other hand reached out and gripped each side of the tub. The upper body made an appearance next, the same eyes he saw in Leorio were now in this new body. 

“Well, I’ll be damned..” Phinks mumbled in disbelief. The vampire stood up in the tub in all of his naked glory and locked eyes with the witch before him. Kurapika almost couldn’t believe he was able to pull off such a dangerous spell like that, though. With a dark spell like this, there are sure to be consequences. Down the line, they’re sure to find out what they are. 

”You’re more useful than I thought.” Kurapika furrowed his eye brows at the vampire who had been taking over his friend’s body this entire time. He is definitely a threat. “Looks like we’ll have to keep you.”

May the universe strike him right here, right now. He’s already fucked, anyway.

* * *

”So..? Leorio and Kurapika are missing?” Gon asked, earning a nod from both of them. “Then let’s go look for them!”

”That’s easier said than done, Gon.” Killua dipped his straw into his drink and took a sip. Disgusting. Gon only laughed awkwardly.

”Yeah, you’re right. Oh, Canary?” 

“Hm?”

”Can I see the one of the spell books in Kurapika’s possession?”

”Sure. I don’t know that you’ll find, though. I only looked through it about one hundred times.” She informed, pulling the spell book out of her shoulder bag and opening it on the table. She turned to a specific page and pointed at it. “This one is a locator spell. I can’t do that because chances are, if he is still in Yorknew, it wouldn’t give me an exact location where.” She flipped to another page, completely oblivious to the looks on Gon and Killua’s faces. “This one here is-,”

”Uhh.. Canary?”

She looked up at Gon with a questioned look on her face.

”...The pages are blank.” 

The girl tilted her head and looked at the ink-stained pages of the book once more. “No.. They’re—?” 

“Completely blank, Canary.” Killua told her again.

Oh.

”Wait a minute, how can _you_ see the spells, Canary?” Gon asked the girl, who had pursed her lips shut. Oh well, they were bound to find out sooner or later. 

What she didn’t expect though? The spells were completely invisible to anyone who isn’t—.. 

If Canary could recall, Kurapika told her he caught Leorio scanning through the pages. Scanning through as if he were searching for a certain spell? He could read the pages. That can’t be right, and Kurapika knew it. He was a smart witch and surely, it crossed his mind and he probably brushed it off. But there was absolutely no doubt about it. 

There is a traitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter as it was slightly rushed. As always. AND I TYPED IT ALL ON MY PHONE. 
> 
> But, let me know your thoughts about this chapter! I will appreciate any constructive criticism thrown at me! (:


End file.
